


Sleeping Paramour, Not Yet

by KittenWolf29



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Deep Thoughts for a bit, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sleeping with Konzen Douji was the dream of many… but only one saru was allowed that special privilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Paramour, Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Saiyuki Gaiden.  
> This just came to me randomly.  
> I hope whoever decides to read this, likes it.  
> I'll try to update some of my fics, but I've lost my thread in some of them.

“Many kami have tried to get Konzen Douji into bed… and all have failed.” Tenpou told Kenren sternly.

Goku watched as his two older friends verbally sparred back and forth, trying to make the other understand their points of view… but this had been going on ever since he first asked why he'd overheard about some people talking about Konzen.

He hadn't understood but he hadn't liked their tones or the looks on their faces, so he'd punished them by beating 'em up.

Having enough of his two friends argument, Goku spoke up and stated as if it were a fact.

“The only one that gets to be in bed with Konzen is me!”

While he'd meant everything he'd said, cuz he was the only one that got to sleep with Konzen and see him with his beautiful, long golden hair down, Kenren and Tenpou were lookin' at him kinda weird.

And than they started to laugh and they wouldn't stop, even when he asked what was so funny. 

A few hours later, found Konzen striding down the corridor, headed for Tenpou's office. He was finally done with his paperwork for the day and decided that he would allow Goku to come back now, (really, he'd just missed that annoying, energetic and cheerful saru who always had a smile for him… and an annoying chirpy voice that constantly called out to him).

But, when he went into Tenpou's office, all he saw was that pesky, perverse general, Kenren and Tenpou, himself. Looking around, Konzen could see neither hide nor hair of his irksome, (cherished), saru. Turning to shoot both a black look, Konzen burst out with.

“Where's my Go- saru?! He's supposed to here, with you two watching over him to make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble!”

Both just grinned rather mischievously at him and pointed to behind the couch. Turning on his heal haughtily, Konzen strode over to look behind the couch… where he saw his little saru, sleeping like a rock.

Confused as to why this was, since it was well-known that Goku had way too much energy and he should still be going at fifty miles a minute, Konzen turned and directed an archly questioning eyebrow at the two kami he was unwilling to name his friend… but were regardless.

“Well, he was tuckered out. He did quite a bit of… mental stimulation earlier.” Tenpou explained… without really explaining anything.

Even more bewildered, Konzen shot the irreverent general a pointed, suspicious look that indicated he wanted to know what the fuck had happened to tire Goku so much that his usual well-spring of never-ending energy had run out long before it was his time to sleep.

Of course, the idiot just smiled rakishly at him and winked… as if that explained anything. Looking back and forth between the two uncharacteristically tight-lipped men.

Making a point to huff indignantly, and knowing by their playful, wicked little smirks that he wasn't going to be receiving any news from them, (and not entirely certain that he wanted to), Konzen just picked up his small Goku and carried him away to their room without another word.

If he'd looked back, he might have seen, though probably would've understood, the smirks change into small, sincere and knowing smiles that meant they knew something that he himself has yet to figure out. But since he hadn't looked back, Konzen never knew that his and Goku's two, truest friends knew what was there between the keeper and his wild monkey… and wanted those two to be happy with their entire beings.

Not even bothering to go to Goku's little cot, Konzen gently placed Goku on his bed and under his blanket, before he got ready for an unusual early night.

As he laid down next to Goku, Konzen couldn't help but wonder why it was that he felt so comfortable and… safe with Goku in the same bed as him. Especially when he'd never wanted, or trusted, anyone to be that close to him. 

It was like Goku was the exception to all of his self-made rules… he was able to pass through his cold walls, by-pass his bad attitude and see him for who he was. Not just see him, but accept and… care for him.

Turning onto his side to better observe Goku's adorable sleeping face, Konzen couldn't help but reach a hand over to gather his hair over a shoulder and let it fall onto Goku's face. He knew how much his little saru liked his hair… especially when it was free and loose like it was.

For barely a second, Konzen allowed himself to marvel as Goku reached up a golden-brown hand to wrap around his golden hair and hold on gently without letting go for an instant.

Closing his eyes to sleep, Konzen smiled a smile so small as to be nearly non-existent… but if Goku had been up, he would've seen that miniscule smile and would have beamed back at him without making him feel self-conscious.

'Only Goku is allowed to share my bed… ever.' Konzen's last thought was before sleep claimed him.

Almost as if he had heard him, Goku smiled an almost triumphant, but happy smile as he briefly opened his eyes and his innocent gold eyes flashed molten with slits for pupils that gazed lovingly, and possessively, at his beautiful, eternal Sun, before they closed to sleep again.

END.


End file.
